sons_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sons Of Atlas
The tales of one boy and his journey to find his inner strength, fighting for what is right and curing the nation of the infected This page will be the page to explain everything there is to know about the Sons Of Atlas group, The altar and what the name all stands for. Other pages will also repeat this information when needed. Background one day, a day future labelled as early fall an unexpected meteor landed on the plains of jade the name of the world this place is set it. the meteor contained a new material later called 'gravidium' or G for short which when in contact with peoples skin would react with a certain small element that makes up someones DnA, causing it to mutate and turn into a state where aggression takes over (this thing in someone's dna can only be mutated once, for example if it mutates it cannot be turned back to normal or if its mutated it cannot be mutated any further). they grow to abnormal shapes but mainly sizes and allows them to have one superhuman power (depending on their DnA). if contact to graviduim is just from touching it the victims body will mutate to a mildly bad size where the superhuman power takes over the mind due to its highly powerful nature - these infected people are called kusatta - however if the contact is ingested through drinking contaminated water, breathing it in or even rare cases of just physical contact the victims body mutates to titan-sized giants with high amounts of power and anger - these infected are called kusatta koa. A majority of the meteor landed in a largely populated island called amiwells, with 85% of the population infected within the first 2 months the island was shut off letting no one in or out the island was later renamed 'the landing zone'. Other fragments of the meteor containing G were scattered over the plains of jade leaving small pockets of places infected. the army tried to fight back with their more advanced technology against the kusatta but their powers were too great, so the futuristic city of kolace gathered pieces of G and after two years were able to take out the harmful mind controlling/mutating effects, translated it into a liquid that when injected into someone would give them a superhuman power, these super powers were named EDA's. Depending on someones genetics they would get one of 50 EDA's. When the injection is administered there is a 0.005% chance the person will get a brand new EDA completely unique to that person that isn't in the list of 50 EDA's, however these new EDA's are so powerful the subjects power takes over the subjects mind and they are bent on violence and usually uncontrollably use their power in rage or give into the mind control and let the darkness of the EDA take over. These mind controlling EDA's are called DDA's. At first the injection was only given to soldiers but after another year the injection was given out to anyone who turned 18 who wanted to fight for the cause. Eventually a huge building was built in Kolace called the Altar where on one day per year, 18 year old people could go to get an EDA, learn how to use it and get missions to help beat the kusatta. The altar ended up being more like a school than an army base and homed the 'sons of atlas' the name given to the people who learn and fight under the roof of the altar willing to risk their lives to fight kusatta and keep peace across the plains of jade. our story takes place 21 years after early fall where the now 18 year old Takeo kurami gets the injection done and ends up with surprising results. The Altar Backstory: The Altar is the name of the building built where the Sons Of Atlas go to train. It was built three years after Early Fall and stands on top of the tallest hill in Kolace so that it can be seen almost anywhere, it was built there so people could remember their surroundings in relation to the building and to have it almost seemingly watching over the city.At first the building was made to be an army base, this was when EDA's were first invented meaning it's main use was to just train the small amount of soldiers who were given an EDA, but eventually when a law was passed allowing anyone who turned 18 to join it's appearence kept changing turning it into a heavenly looking palace and due to the fact that people go there to learn about their powers, get missions and even have to wear uniforms eventually it was regarded as more of a school and eventually treated like a school for adults. However, rather than getting detentions or regarded as student, students will be punished with hard work and are treated with respect having different teacher to teach you about different apects for powers. For example, they can learn about how to control your powers from one person, learn when to use it from another and learn how to evolve and improve it from someone else. Apperance: The name 'the Altar' is taken from the throne that Zeus used to sit on giving another refference to mythological name. The Altar is a white building with many floors leading upwards but due to its width it looks wider than it does in length. it has an outside training area, a path that leads to the forest, a path that leads to a hill that looks down on the city of Kolace and on the side of the building is a glass dome observation room, the building doesn't look like a block with a dome on the side, it has a complex shape to it due to the amount of rooms and corridors on the inside of the building. out on the front of the building the entire entrance is made of lightly blue tinted glass and there is a wide stair case leading from the bottom of the hill to the entrance with flat surfaces on each side of the staircase for people unable to walk. Ownership: Before the building was classified as the more friendly 'guild' it is now the building that was once on that hill belonged to an old rich man who had a castle/palace built on the hill, when he passed away it was used as a place to train the small groups of people who first ever had an EDA. When the building was rebuilt many times it grew in size, colour and much more, at this time there wasn't ever a real owner to the building it just belonged to the army. Colin burke a man who was one of the very few to first ever get an EDA was a commander in the army at the time and recently had a baby and lost his wife, when he thought it was time to retire and focus more on his new baby son as a commander he decided to make it his job to be the leader of the Sons of Atlas and the owner of the Altar. With his experience he was allowed to take charge and is now seen as the 'head teacher' of the Altar and strongest Son of Atlas ever. His job title is to make sure the Altar keeps it order and to teach each student how to really control and use their powers, even being a man of few words he keeps the peace whilst being the offical owner of the Altar, whilst still reporting back to the pheonix. If Colin were to pass away or step down from his title his job would be given to who he thinks worthy or if he's unable to chose who it would be given to whoever is most powerful both mentally and physically or would be decided by the pheonix. Sons Of Atlas The Sons of Atlas are the name given to the people who have EDA's and learn at the altar who are willing to put their lives on the line to protect others, being a Son of Atlas is all about protecting the plains of jade and everyone in it. Logo: The logo on the crest of their suits represents the Sons of Atlas themselves, it's of a pheonix holding up the world, but in the logo itself it looks a lot more simplistic. The logo can be anywhere on the persons suit just as long as it is on there, it's meant to symbolise that you are someone who is a protector and that you will listen to what the teachers and proffessors will say at the Altar. The idea of it being a pheonix holding up the world relates to the group known as the pheonix, a group of people who take orders from the queen, the pheonix now symbolising they are the ones to protect and take care of the world and even if they are destroyed they will only rise again -like a pheonix-. The pheonix are the people in charge of the army, cities and just about everything, they are only one step below the queen and control most things that relate to power over the world. Colin Burke is a member of the pheonix also being in charge of the Altar, however there have been many cases where the pheonix will disagree with Colins actions but Colin will hold himself responsible for the actions and do what he believes is right. Outfit: The outfit that the Sons of Atlas wear are jumpsuits which everyone must wear -everyone apart from teachers or people who aren't studying, however when there is a mission and a teacher must come along they wear the outfit aswell-, there is a jumpsuit design for the boys and a jumpsuit design for the girls but both of them have three colours to them, black, light grey and a third colour. this third colour will show what rank a Son of Atlas member is, there are 5 ranks based on colours and below shows the 5 ranks and their colours to them: #'Red - '''1st and lowest rank, -named ''follower, it is achived by just joining the Sons of Atlas and having an EDA- #'Blue - '''2nd rank, -named ''Crusader, it is achived by showing strength and completing a certain number of missions- #'Green - '''3rd rank, -named ''Officer, it is shown from team work and evolving your EDA to a new level also and having individuality.- #'Orange - '''4th rank, -named ''Commander, it is shown from high class strength and completing a mission set by a Superior that allows them to be this rank- #'White - '''5th rank and highest rank, -named ''Superior, it is shown from having mastered your EDA, defeated a Kusatta Koa on your own, having shown mental harmony and respect from other members. these ranks can only be decided if the leader of the Altar says so- The person who wears this outfit is allowed to wear anything else on top or under neath it or even wear less amounts of the outfit, so long as the logo is seen on the body along with seeing what colour and rank they are. Roles: As mentioned before the place feels more like a school than it does an army base and there are different roles that different teachers must teach there. The main head of the Altar -Colin Burke- is the man in charge of everything inside there, he doesn't talk to many people that much -including his son- but gets his job done correctly. He is a teacher in the Altar who teaches people how to control their powers, being a master of mind control he knows how to be able to control your powers and tries to teach people that -also being the personal teacher for Takeo-. There are other teachers and proffessors who work there, each with different or similar jobs, some teachers are only suited for one EDA while others are suited for multiple. These teachers are at the same level as Superiors in their overal rank and role. The Superiors are student who have mastered their EDA and have mental harmony -this means not being arrogant and cocky-, the Superiors are the ones who go on direct missions set only by Colin and take down harder enemies and kusatta, they sometimes go on missions with other students with lower ranks if asked by Colin and are able to teach students if or when they want to. How to join: You can join the sons of Atlas on the day of early fall, each year on the exact date and anniversary of early fall, anyone who has turned 18 is allowed to go into the Altar to join up. However to join, paperwork must be done to allow you to join aswell as a hard 3 days of training, after that the injection to get an EDA is given. A key point to realise is that after joining someone is allowed to quit only after a year of working as one of the Sons of Atlas but if their powers are used outside of the Altar for crime they will be given a punishment much more harsh than someone without. People who join aren't forced to live or stay inside the Altar at all time, they must however arrive each day to their lessons and wear their jumpsuits. When the day ends they are able to stay in one of the many rooms provided in the Altar or are able to live outside the building. When it comes to doing missions they are either set them in groups or on their own by a teacher or are allowed to go at any point and find a mission available to complete. EDA's are allowed to be used outside of the Altar as long as it isn't for bad or destructive purposes Interesting information: the name 'Sons of Atlas' is given because of the greek god Atlas. Atlas was given the job to hold the world upon his shoulders forever and the name is to show that the people there are taking on his responsibility of holding the world on his shoulders A.K.A carrying and worrying about the sake of the world.